Back from Somalia
by Atlante41
Summary: Le retour de Somalie du point de vue de Ziva.


**BACK FROM SOMALIA**

Spoiler : Saison 7, épisode 1 (_Truth or Consequences_)

Genre : euh... fatigué, ça existe, comme genre ?

Disclaimer : je n'ai inventé ni les personnages, ni l'univers, on ne me verse aucun tribut en argent ou en nature (hélas...).

Note de l'auteur : je suis désolée pour les fans du Tiva, ce n'est pas du tout ma tasse de thé, je trouve DiNozzo aussi charmant qu'une enclume. Ceci étant, je fais de gros efforts pour être aussi juste que possible avec ce personnage. Mais pas de ship.

Merci à mes deux "bêtas", Aliénor (Alinore) et Nicolas.

* * *

_-Rentrons à la maison._

_Elle le vit à quelques mètres devant elle. Il était là. Il était réel. Elle était vivante._

_Tony et Tim se remirent en marche, l'entraînant avec eux. Le manque de nourriture et la déshydratation ne les avaient pas encore affaiblis. Quant à elle, elle devait concentrer tout ce qui lui restait d'énergie pour poser un pied devant l'autre. Et encore. Ses jambes tremblaient. Ses chevilles se tordaient. Toutes ses articulations semblaient sur le point de céder. La tête lui tournait au point qu'elle se sentait à peu de choses de tomber dans les pommes. Mais un dernier sursaut de fierté, ranimé par ses retrouvailles avec ses anciens coéquipiers, avait ancré en elle une certitude obsessionnelle : il fallait qu'elle sorte de là debout._

_Ils émergèrent des baraquements sous un soleil écrasant. La chaleur, si c'était possible, sembla augmenter encore de quelques degrés. Ziva se mordit violemment l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas gémir. Ne pas gémir. Ou Tony voudrait la porter. Ou Mac Gee. Et elle ne voulait pas. Gibbs, à la rigueur, mais il marchait devant, à plus de dix mètres, toujours vêtu de sa tenue de camouflage, l'arme au poing, sur le qui-vive. Tenir. Encore un peu. Juste un peu._

_Autour d'eux, le silence du désert avait succédé au fracas des armes et du pilonnage aérien. Le camp n'était plus qu'un champ de ruines fumantes. Ses yeux épuisés n'accrochaient que des corps en charpie, du sang et des mouches. Mission accomplie, songea-t-elle. Par les Américains certes, mais qu'importe. Son père serait satisfait. Et Michael pouvait désormais reposer en paix. Michael..._

_Un bourdonnement la détourna de ces pensées dangereuses. Un point brillant venait d'apparaître au loin dans le ciel, qui se rapprochait rapidement. Un Bell 206 gris métallisé sans estampillage visible. Il se posa à quelque distance, dans un espace à peu près dépourvu de gravats, ses pales soulevant des tempêtes de poussière ocre qui piquait les yeux._

_-Allez ! cria Tony, essayant de couvrir le bruit des moteurs. On y est presque !_

_Gibbs monta le premier et se retourna. Ziva se demanda brièvement comment elle pourrait parvenir à se hisser à bord avant de se sentir empoignée par ses deux compagnons et propulsée vers l'ancien sniper. Celui-ci la tira énergiquement et la poussa au fond du cockpit._

_-Assis._

_Ses jambes ne la portaient pas. Elle s'effondra plus qu'elle n'obtempéra, hébétée. Elle entendit à peine Gibbs lui demander :_

_-Tu es blessée ?_

_Elle secoua la tête. Non. Pas de blessures. Tout au moins pas de celles sur lesquelles on peut mettre un pansement. Quelques égratignures, quelques hématomes. Beaucoup de crasse. Et un épuisement indescriptible. Elle remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Reprit lentement sa respiration._

_L'hélicoptère vibra, décolla, s'éloigna peu à peu de ce trou à rats stérile où elle pourrissait depuis des mois. Où elle s'était très nettement sentie mourir à petit feu, elle qui s'était pourtant jurée, bien des années auparavant, de ne jamais se laisser capturer vivante. Cette certitude-là aussi s'était évanouie, comme bien d'autres, avalée par les sables du désert. Enterrée. Définitivement._

_-Patron... dit Tony. Je ne veux pas me plaindre mais... ce bon vieux Saleem n'était pas très porté sur les règles élémentaires de la convivialité... le partage de la boisson quotidienne... Je me sens desséché comme un fossile de la Vallée du Grand Rift !_

_-Mais tu as l'air d'un fossile, DiNozzo..., répondit Gibbs avec un sourire en coin. Tu es aussi poussiéreux..._

_Une brève lueur d'ironie éclaira le visage abîmé de Mac Gee tandis que leur chef d'équipe farfouillait dans son sac à dos. Il en tira deux gourdes pleines qu'il tendit aux deux hommes. Tony se désaltéra bruyamment, le visage extasié, le menton dégoulinant._

_-Mmm... ronronna-t-il. C'est délicieux ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_-De l'eau ! répliqua Gibbs._

_-Bienvenue dans un monde où ne coule pas que du soda ! ajouta Mac Gee devant son air incrédule._

_-Cause toujours, Mac d'Arabie..._

_Tandis qu'ils se chamaillaient, Gibbs avait sorti une troisième gourde de son sac à dos. Il regarda Ziva :_

_-Soif ?_

_A ce stade-là, ce n'était même plus de la soif. Tout son corps ne lui semblait plus faire qu'un avec le désert aride. Chaque mot échangé avec Tony dans leur cellule un peu plus tôt lui avait raclé les cordes vocales avec une intensité douloureuse. Sa gorge lui faisait un mal de chien. Sa langue lui paraissait avoir doublé de volume. Et l'intérieur de sa bouche lui donnait la très désagréable impression d'être en carton._

_Elle regarda Gibbs dégoupiller le bouchon du récipient et jeter à l'intérieur une pastille extraite de son kit de premiers secours. Il leva la tête pour préciser charitablement :_

_-Chlorure de sodium._

_Bien sûr. Elle se demanda pourquoi son cerveau tournait autant au ralenti alors que tout ce processus faisait partie des règles élémentaires de survie en milieu hostile. Avant de se souvenir, encore avec un temps de retard, que c'était aussi l'un des effets de la déshydratation. _

_-Quelques gorgées. Lentement._

_-Ok... chuchota-t-elle._

_Elle tendit la main pour attraper la gourde mais son bras retomba lourdement à côté d'elle, secoué de tremblements qui se propagèrent en quelques secondes à son corps tout entier. Non, pas ça. Pas maintenant. Il fallait que ça attende, il fallait que... Elle perçut le déplacement léger de Gibbs sur sa gauche. A peine perceptible. Suffisant pour la dissimuler aux regards de DiNozzo et de Mac Gee qui, évidemment, ne perdaient pas une miette de la scène. _

_Gibbs tendit le bras. Le goulot métallique effleura ses lèvres écorchées. Elle le fixa sans parvenir à percevoir une once de ses pensées. Ses yeux gris-bleu étaient un miroir qui lui renvoyait son propre reflet, peu reluisant d'ailleurs. Aucune lueur de compassion. Pas davantage de colère. Il faisait ce qu'il devait faire, sans fioritures, sans débordements. Il remettait les questions à plus tard. Parait au plus urgent._

_Elle s'efforça de suivre les consignes qu'il lui avait données quelques instants plus tôt. Boire lentement. Le liquide inonda son corps comme une coulée de miel. Une douceur vaporeuse emplit son estomac. Douceur qui s'interrompit bien trop rapidement à son goût lorsque Gibbs lui retira la gourde au bout de quelques secondes. Elle ne protesta pas. Elle aurait préféré mourir, à cet instant précis, que d'émettre la moindre grimace de contrariété. Il était venu. Même ici. Ça signifiait tant qu'elle aurait accepté sans broncher qu'il déchaîne sur elle toutes les foudres de sa colère. Qu'il hurle. Peut-être même qu'il la frappe, elle estimait l'avoir mérité. Tout ça ne serait rien en comparaison de ce qu'il venait de faire pour elle._

_-Dans dix minutes, dit-il en revissant le bouchon de la gourde._

_Elle acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête. Dix minutes, elle pouvait tenir. Elle riva les yeux à ses mains secouées de spasmes et entreprit de respirer lentement. Inspirer. Expirer. Tenir le rythme. Faire chuter l'adrénaline. Elle sentait le regard de Gibbs fixé sur elle. Il savait. Il avait traversé trop de tourmentes, lui aussi. Il veillait. Immobile. Prêt à agir. De lui, elle l'acceptait. Elle n'avait nul besoin de son aide, elle avait appris à gérer ce genre de chose. Mais sa simple présence attentive lui apportait bien plus de réconfort que n'importe quelle débauche de gestes et de paroles inutiles._

_Il lui fallut tout de même trois quarts d'heure avant que son coeur retrouve une cadence à peu près correcte et que son corps cesse de se comporter en entité indépendante de son cerveau. Ses pensées tourbillonnantes reprenaient un cours plus régulier. Un flux – léger ! - d'énergie ranimait peu à peu ses membres affaiblis. Oh, elle ne tiendrait pas debout toute seule pendant un bon moment encore, c'était certain, mais le pire était passé. Saleté de nerfs. _

_L'hélicoptère poursuivait sa trajectoire dans le ciel incandescent. Elle estima à l'à peu près la direction que suivait le pilote et comprit rapidement quel était le plan. En 2002, Donald Rumsfeld, alors secrétaire d'État à la Défense, avait officiellement créé une unité de neuf cents soldats dans une ancienne base de la Légion Etrangère française à Djibouti, le Camp Lemonnier. Composée des fantassins du troisième régiment d'infanterie de la Cinquième Flotte de l'US Navy et d'une unité de Marines, la Combined Joint Task Force luttait contre le terrorisme en Afrique, en Mer d'Arabie et dans l'Océan Indien. A présent, ces forces spéciales comptaient environ 2500 hommes ainsi que du personnel civil, des ouvriers sous contrat avec le Ministère de la Défense et 1200 travailleurs locaux. _

_Cette mission d'intervention rapide avait pour objectif le repérage, l'espionnage et la neutralisation des groupes terroristes transnationaux de la région. La zone de surveillance, plutôt vaste, comprenait l'espace terrestre et aérien d'Ethiopie, du Soudan, de la Somalie, du Kenya, d'Érythrée, de Djibouti et du Yémen. Une vingtaine de bâtiments se relayaient par ailleurs dans le Golfe d'Aden afin de contrôler le commerce maritime et d'intercepter la contrebande d'armes à destination des cellules d'Al-Qaïda dispersées en Afrique. Avec plus ou moins de succès, car le filet avait des trous et des incidents se produisaient régulièrement._

_Tout en sombrant dans une légère somnolence, Ziva approuva intérieurement le plan de Gibbs. Djibouti réunissait les conditions parfaites pour les évacuer sans susciter trop de curiosité des observateurs internationaux, bien plus focalisés sur les escarmouches en Afghanistan, les attentats en Irak et la piraterie au large des côtes somaliennes. La Mer Rouge était surveillée – et pour cause ! En revanche, qui se soucierait d'un hélicoptère anonyme arrivant des profondeurs du désert avec, à son bord, trois épouvantails puants et un vieux Marine quasiment muet ? Qui relierait leur présence au passage d'un escadron de F-22 Raptors en provenance de Méditerranée quelques heures plus tôt ? Personne, à part les autorités concernées, et elles pratiquaient le culte du silence. Avant que la vérité ne sorte du puits, ils seraient déjà rentrés aux États-Unis._

_Oui, rentrés. C'était à peu de choses près les propres mots de Gibbs. Home sweet home. Sauf qu'elle n'en avait plus aucun, de home. Elle refusa cependant de penser à l'avenir, même proche. Elle n'avait plus d'appartement – le dernier avait explosé. Pas le moindre vêtement hormis les hardes dégoûtantes qu'elle portait. Pas d'argent. Pas la moindre idée de ce qui allait se passer une fois qu'elle aurait posé le pied à Washington DC. Mais elle s'en foutait. Ces détails triviaux se résoudraient le temps venu. Au pire, elle squatterait même un vieux matelas défoncé dans la cave de Gibbs s'il le fallait. Pourvu qu'elle soit loin de cet enfer. Et loin de son père._

_-On arrive ! cria le pilote._

_Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Elle n'avait pourtant pas eu la sensation de s'assoupir. L'épuisement la submergea comme une nappe d'hydrocarbures. A ceci près qu'elle se sentait encore plus faible et mal en point à présent que sa tension nerveuse équivalait au degré zéro de l'infini. Tenir. Il fallait tenir. Elle s'offrirait le luxe de s'effondrer une fois qu'elle serait seule. Qu'elle pourrait se terrer dans sa tanière pour lécher ses plaies en silence. Ou pas._

_Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur tandis que l'hélicoptère amorçait sa descente. Un peu plus loin vers l'est, les eaux turquoise du golfe scintillaient au soleil, à peine ridées par le sillage des bateaux qui y croisaient. Ils reliaient, pour la majorité d'entre eux, les routes maritimes de l'Océan Indien à celles de cet étroit couloir liquide que forme la Mer Rouge entre le continent africain et la péninsule arabique. Les côtes du Yémen étaient d'ailleurs si proches qu'elle en distinguait sans peine les contours arides et déchiquetés._

_-Eh bien, Mac Traveltour, toi qui rêvais de voyager... lança Tony de sa voix la plus exaspérante. Comment trouves-tu ce retour aux sources ?_

_-Aux sources ? répéta Mac Gee sans comprendre. Aux sources de quoi ?_

_-Aux sources de la civilisation, Mac Ahuri !_

_-J'avais dans l'idée que ça se situait plutôt dans les environs de Bagdad..._

_-Et la Mer Rouge ? Moïse ? Les Hébreux ? Les Dix Commandements ? Cecil B. De Mille ? Tiens, le détroit, là-bas, entre le Golfe d'Aden et la Mer Rouge, je parie que tu ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle !_

_-Parce que toi, l'atlas ambulant du Moyen Orient, tu le sais ?_

_-Bab-El-Mandeb ! triompha Tony, une expression suffisante grassement étalée sur le visage._

_-Et ça signifie quoi, DiNozzo ? demanda Gibbs d'une voix tranquille._

_-Euh..._

_Mac Gee ne put réprimer un sourire moqueur._

_-La Porte des Lamentations, répondit Ziva machinalement._

_Trois paires d'yeux se fixèrent sur elle, étonnés. Mais elle détourna la tête, peu désireuse de poursuivre. Elle se sentait trop lasse pour une leçon de géographie ou pour un duel verbal avec Tony. D'ailleurs, elle ne voulait pas parler avec Tony. Ni avec Tim. Ni même avec Gibbs. Avec personne._

_Un quart d'heure plus tard, le Bell se posa sur la piste de stockage du Camp Lemonnier, près d'une jeep vide. Le pilote coupa les gaz, ôta son casque et tourna la tête vers leur petit groupe dépenaillé. Il avait la cinquantaine bien tassée, des cheveux grisonnants coupés ras, des traits fins et anguleux et les yeux d'un bleu aussi lumineux que l'Océan Indien. Son accoutrement était à l'image de son hélico : d'une discrétion totale. Pas de treillis, pas d'insignes, pas de logo, juste une casquette et une combinaison noires dont les manches relevées dévoilaient deux avant-bras minces et musculeux, burinés par le soleil africain._

_-Avion ou hôpital ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire malicieux._

_Cette question en forme de boutade parut beaucoup amuser Gibbs._

_-Quelques litres d'eau et des barres énergétiques devraient leur suffire, dit-il. DiNozzo ? Mac Gee ?_

_-Tout est ok, patron, répondit Tony._

_-Ziva ?_

_-Ça va, marmonna-t-elle, tête baissée._

_Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il la croie sur parole. Elle le connaissait trop. Suffisamment en tout cas pour qu'elle sache qu'il savait. _

_-Tu les as entendus, Sam, reprit Gibbs en s'adressant au pilote. Ils sont frais comme la rosée du matin._

_-Aussi frais que le haddock que vendait mon arrière-grand-père sur le marché de Bergen ! répliqua le dénommé Sam avec un rire franc. Donc l'avion ?_

_-L'avion, confirma Gibbs._

_Sam sauta sur le tarmac. L'aéroport d'Ambouli était séparé en deux parties bien distinctes. La plus vaste, au nord de la grande piste principale, comprenait l'aéroport international, les hangars et les voies de stockage des vols commerciaux. Des appareils de toutes tailles, appartenant à toutes les compagnies aériennes du monde entier, s'envolaient à intervalles réguliers dans un joyeux ballet de nationalités diverses. Pour l'heure, c'était un Airbus A330 de la Lufthansa qui s'élançait dans les airs._

_La partie sud, beaucoup plus petite, desservait le Camp Lemonnier et, par voie de conséquence, l'armée américaine. Une seule voie de dégagement conduisait à la piste principale de l'aéroport international. Au bout de cette voie ronflaient les réacteurs d'un Hercules C130, dans lequel des brancardiers embarquaient des blessés sur des civières. _

_-Le cargo décolle dans une demi-heure pour Quantico, dit Sam. Il y a eu un... accrochage sérieux hier dans le Golfe, vingt-cinq Marines doivent être rapatriés d'urgence. Il y a à bord trois infirmiers et du matériel médical._

_-Des escales ?_

_-Une seule. Gibraltar. Une heure. Ravitaillement._

_-Ok._

_Tony et Tim regardèrent Ziva qui haussa les épaules. Non, elle ne pouvait pas marcher. Oui, elle avait besoin de leur aide. Inutile d'en rajouter. Ils se gardèrent cependant de tout commentaire. Inhabituel. _

_Timmy, il fallait le reconnaître, avait du tact et n'avait jamais cherché même seulement à la taquiner. Tout au moins intentionnellement. Il savait qu'elle était capable de l'assommer d'un seul revers de main. Voire de le tuer. Pourtant, il ne manquait pas de courage : il venait d'affronter le désert et tout un camp islamiste._

_En ce qui concernait Tony... Du courage, il en avait. De la force aussi, sans aucun doute. Pour le reste... il mettait un point d'honneur à se montrer idiot, voire odieux, tous les jours de la semaine. Même entre les mains d'un cinglé pathologique tel que Saleem, il n'avait pas manqué de faire son numéro de clown. _

_Drôle d'équipe. Elle songea à la façon dont Abby les surnommait parfois. "Mes trois mousquetaires". Trois mousquetaires salement amochés. Et en parlant d'Abby, elle devait être au-delà de tous les stades de l'inquiétude. C'est-à-dire dans un état de panique totale... Non, mauvaise idée, ne pas penser à Abby pour le moment._

_Les garçons l'aidèrent à descendre de l'hélicoptère. A marcher jusqu'à la jeep. A grimper dans la jeep. A s'asseoir dans la jeep. Elle constatait avec une consternation grandissante qu'elle s'affaiblissait un peu plus à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Sa volonté de fer ne lui était plus d'aucun secours. Elle lâchait prise. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se pose dans ce fichu avion avant de s'écrouler littéralement, ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes._

_Sam les déposa au pied de la passerelle quelques instants plus tard._

_-Bon voyage ! leur cria-t-il alors qu'ils disparaissaient dans le ventre de l'avion. Jethro, n'oublie pas les cartes postales ! Et Semper Fi !_

_Gibbs se retourna et porta deux doigts à sa tempe._

_-Semper Fi ! répondit-il._

_Ziva atteignit son siège avec un soulagement tel qu'elle laissa Tony lui boucler son harnais de sécurité sans broncher. Fini. C'était fini. Les heures de vol allaient lui permettre de récupérer. Enfin, un peu. Elle était parfaitement consciente que les quatre mois épouvantables qu'elle venait de traverser n'allaient pas s'effacer en douze heures. Ni en une journée. Ni même en une semaine. Encore ne s'agissait-il que de la partie physique. Pour le reste... _

_Ses pensées redevenaient anarchiques et décousues. Elle s'efforça de les bloquer. Ne pas trop réfléchir. Garder le contrôle. Mais elle se sentait sombrer dans une sorte de vertige intérieur qui lui donnait la nausée. Respirer. Respirer…_

_-Hey !_

_Elle se heurta au regard de Tony. Le regard qu'elle détestait le plus, celui qui essayait toujours de la percer jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même, précisément là où elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il fouine. L'agent spécial, trop spécial, Anthony DiNozzo avait un talent extraordinaire pour s'occuper de tout ce qui ne le regardait absolument pas, la vie privée d'autrui constituant son terrain d'investigation favori. En particulier quand il s'agissait de Tim ou d'elle. Et surtout s'il pouvait les ridiculiser publiquement, ce dont il ne se privait guère. Bon, la plupart du temps, elle lui rendait la monnaie de sa pièce au centuple..._

_-Fatiguée ? demanda-t-il._

_-A ton avis ? répliqua-t-elle d'un ton un petit peu trop agressif._

_Elle se rendit aussitôt compte de sa brusquerie et esquissa un vague geste d'excuse. Il se contenta de lui sourire. Et murmura simplement :_

_-Je suis heureux que tu sois en vie._

_Tony avait aussi de bons côtés, il fallait être honnête, même s'il était horripilant la plupart du temps. Règle n°1 de l'agent DiNozzo : "Je ne reste pas sur le banc quand l'un de mes hommes a des problèmes". Il venait de le prouver en traversant la moitié du globe pour liquider un nid de terroristes. Et accessoirement la tirer de là. Elle sentit les larmes affleurer et détourna la tête._

_-Tu ne veux pas parler ? reprit-il._

_-Non._

_Court, clair, concis. Il eut l'air un peu déçu mais n'insista pas. Insolite. La proximité de Gibbs y était probablement pour quelque chose. Elle sentait toujours son regard sur elle. Attentif. Soucieux. Et extrêmement distant aussi. Elle ne s'en étonnait guère. Elle l'avait cherché. Elle irait s'expliquer. Plus tard. Il comprendrait. Il comprendrait parce qu'il était Gibbs. Et jamais, jamais plus elle ne ferait quoi que ce soit qui puisse le contrarier. Ce fut sa première résolution et elle la plaça aussitôt en tête de ses priorités._

_L'avion roulait déjà. Il fallut encore près d'une demi-heure avant qu'il atteigne l'extrémité de la piste d'envol et un quart d'heure de plus pour que le pilote obtienne de la tour de contrôle l'autorisation de décoller. Puis enfin, le lourd appareil s'élança et se détacha du sol africain. Quelques instants plus tard, alors que l'avion avait atteint sa vitesse de croisière, Gibbs fit un signe à l'un des infirmiers, un certain Jeff comme l'indiquait l'étiquette cousue sur la poche de sa blouse._

_-Monsieur ?_

_-Mon agent est blessé, répondit l'ancien Marine en désignant Mac Gee._

_-Euh... patron, c'est juste une bosse, je ne crois pas que..._

_Gibbs écarta l'objection d'un geste tandis que l'infirmier commençait à examiner le front de Mac Gee. Quand il eut terminé, le dénommé Jeff regarda à nouveau Gibbs qui, cette fois, eut un hochement de tête en direction de Ziva._

_-Je n'ai pas besoin de soins, dit-elle aussitôt, sur la défensive._

_Le regard glacial de Gibbs la cloua littéralement à son siège. Mauvaise réponse. Ça commençait bien. Elle laissa donc Jeff l'examiner sommairement, balader un stéthoscope sur son tee-shirt, prendre sa tension et même planter dans son bras une aiguille reliée à une poche remplie d'un liquide transparent. Peu importe ce que c'était, elle s'en fichait, pourvu qu'il la laisse tranquille. L'infirmier, du reste, n'insista guère. Il lui donna de l'eau et des barres vitaminées en lui recommandant de boire abondamment, puis retourna à ses blessés._

_Au bout de quelques minutes, une vague torpeur l'envahit insidieusement. Elle eut encore le temps de songer que l'infirmier avait mis dans la perfusion de quoi l'assommer pendant une partie du vol. Elle tenta de lutter quelques brefs instants, mais le combat contre les substances chimiques était par trop inégal. Elle plongea d'un coup dans l'obscurité._

_Lorsque longtemps après elle ouvrit les yeux, elle constata qu'elle ne portait plus son harnais de sécurité et qu'elle était allongée. La perfusion lui avait également été retirée. Tony n'était plus assis sur le siège voisin du sien mais de l'autre côté de la carlingue et somnolait. Tim, qui semblait avoir le mieux récupéré, lui adressa un gentil sourire auquel elle répondit d'un léger signe de tête. Quant à Gibbs, il paraissait profondément endormi._

_Avec précaution, elle fit jouer ses membres, testa la résistance de ses muscles et tenta même de se lever. Elle eut la surprise d'y parvenir du premier coup et même de faire quelques pas sans s'écrouler lamentablement. Le repos et le contenu de la perfusion lui avaient fait du bien. Malgré l'étrange sensation d'avoir une enclume en guise de cerveau et des litres de plomb dans chaque membre, elle se sentait désormais capable de terminer son périple dans un état acceptable._

_Elle occupa son temps à s'hydrater, à s'alimenter un minimum – son estomac la faisait souffrir depuis de nombreuses semaines – et à se recomposer un visage à peu près humain. Son propre reflet dans le miroir format timbre-poste des sanitaires l'épouvanta. Elle n'était plus Ziva, mais le fantôme de Ziva. Encore les fantômes eux-mêmes avaient-ils un aspect plus engageant. Avec les moyens du bord, elle entreprit d'enlever la couche de crasse qui maculait son visage, son cou et ses mains. Ça n'effaçait ni ses contusions, ni ses hématomes, ni ses lèvres fendues et, surtout, ça ne remplaçait pas la douche dont elle rêvait depuis des mois, mais au moins se sentait-elle un peu plus présentable. Prête pour un retour dans le monde civilisé. Dans le monde des vivants._

_Deux heures plus tard, le C130 amorça sa descente vers le sol américain. Et trois quarts d'heure après, un hélicoptère les déposait sur l'héliport du Navy Yard, au pied même du bâtiment qui abritait les bureaux du NCIS. Retour au bercail, songea Ziva en clignant des yeux dans le soleil de l'après-midi. Elle avait sérieusement cru ne jamais revoir cet endroit. Saleem lui avait solennellement juré, un soir où il était encore plus imbibé de méchanceté qu'à l'accoutumée, qu'il ensevelirait lui-même son corps dans le désert, là où nul ne pourrait jamais le retrouver sauf, peut-être, les chacals. Et si, durant sa détention, il y avait une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais mise en doute, c'était bien la détermination de cet homme à l'humilier et à la faire souffrir par tous les moyens. Dans ce domaine, son cerveau détraqué disposait d'aptitudes qui frôlaient le génie._

_Elle serra les dents. Ne pas penser à Saleem. Si elle commençait maintenant, elle n'allait pas tenir cinq minutes._

_-Ziva ?_

_Elle leva les yeux vers Tony._

_-Par là, dit-il en désignant Gibbs qui déjà s'engouffrait dans l'immeuble sans même regarder derrière lui._

_Elle le suivit aussi rapidement que possible, c'est-à-dire avec une lenteur marquée. Elle avait l'impression de marcher dans du coton. Impression qui s'accentua à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Pénétrer au NCIS, c'était entrer un écrin de velours. Quelques sons clairs rompaient par intervalles cet univers ouaté : le tintement des ascenseurs, le bruit des distributeurs de friandises et de boissons, la sonnerie des téléphones... Un monde à l'intérieur du monde. Un monde protégé._

_L'ascenseur les propulsa doucement vers leur étage. Le silence était devenu si pesant que Tony se sentit obligé de faire remarquer :_

_-Juste un autre jour au bureau..._

_Et les portes s'ouvrirent. Ziva regarda Gibbs qui sortit le premier, comme toujours, son sac à la main. Elle le suivit lentement, consciente des dizaines de regards qui les fixaient, ébahis. Ducky et Abby, les yeux écarquillés de stupéfaction. Vance, dans l'escalier, qui commença à applaudir, bientôt imité par l'étage tout entier. Abby, encore, qui, ignorant Gibbs pour une fois, vint lui effleurer le visage du bout des doigts comme pour s'assurer de sa réalité et, enfin, la serra dans ses bras. Non pas l'un de ces câlins légendaires qui asphyxiaient ceux qui en faisaient les frais, mais l'étreinte réconfortante d'une amie... voire d'une soeur. _

_Alors Ziva lâcha prise. Enfin, juste un peu. Elle prit conscience qu'elle s'était habituée à l'affection très... démonstrative d'Abby. Qu'elle l'appréciait. Qu'elle lui avait manqué. Que pour rien au monde, à cet instant très précis, elle n'aurait voulu être ailleurs. Qu'elle pouvait être Ziva la guerrière s'il le fallait mais qu'elle appréciait autant la douceur et les marques d'affection. Qu'elle en avait besoin. Terriblement besoin._

_Par-dessus l'épaule d'Abby, elle aperçut Tony revenu s'asseoir à sa place habituelle. Il la fixait différemment. Pas avec cette suffisance et cette ironie lourde qu'il affichait en permanence. Son regard était bien plus profond. Celui d'un homme qui avait remué ciel et terre pour la retrouver. Un homme qui ne demandait rien. Et à qui elle devait beaucoup. Ainsi qu'à Abby. A Mac Gee. A Gibbs, évidemment. Peut-être même à Vance, au fond._

_L'étreinte d'Abby perdit peu à peu de sa force. La jeune scientifique la repoussa d'un coup, la tenant à bout de bras comme un indice difficile à analyser, les sourcils froncés au ras de sa frange couleur corbeau. Visiblement, elle l'examinait et ce qu'elle voyait ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Ziva se sentit rougir sous cette inspection : elle se savait amaigrie, sale, malodorante, en dépit de la toilette sommaire à laquelle elle s'était livrée dans l'avion._

_Abby ne fit cependant aucun commentaire. Elle la conduisit avec des précautions exagérées jusqu'à sa chaise de bureau et ordonna :_

_-Assis._

_Très surprise de cette manifestation d'autorité très gibbsienne, Ziva se laissa tomber sur son siège tandis que son amie fonçait à la vitesse de la lumière en direction de la cafétéria. Elle revint moins de deux minutes plus tard et laissa tomber sur le bureau un tas impressionnant de friandises à haute teneur calorique et deux canettes de soda non allégé. Un nouvel ordre tomba de sa bouche comme un couperet :_

_-Mange. _

_-Je ne..._

_-Mange !_

_Malgré son look gothique et sa passion pour les têtes de mort, les croix et autres symboles funèbres, Abby était le contraire même de la violence. Un rien l'attendrissait. Et beaucoup de choses l'effrayaient : les statistiques négatives, les menaces de mort, les changements climatiques, les catastrophes en tout genre... Pourtant, Ziva savait qu'elle ne lui avait jamais inspiré la moindre crainte. Alors que Tony et Tim, par exemple, la prenaient volontiers pour une grenade dégoupillée qui pouvait exploser à n'importe quel moment. Bien plus encore, après Gibbs, Abby était certainement l'un des rares êtres en ce monde capable de l'impressionner assez pour lui clouer le bec. Contrarier Abby était bien la plus mauvaise idée qu'on pût avoir, à moins de souhaiter déclencher une apocalypse de type nucléaire. Ziva se sentait bien peu de choses à côté d'une Abby en colère._

_Elle se contenta donc de jeter un coup d'oeil interrogateur à Gibbs qui approuva d'un imperceptible coup de menton et s'attaqua à l'emballage d'une barre chocolatée. Abby esquissa un sourire satisfait et s'éloigna d'un pas dansant pour aller se jeter au cou de Gibbs. Le remercier sans doute, à sa fougueuse façon._

_-Ziva ?_

_La jeune femme se composa un sourire tremblant tandis que le Dr Mallard, d'un regard, procédait à un examen clinique rapide. Fidèle à lui-même, il eut l'extrême délicatesse de ne faire aucun commentaire et murmura seulement :_

_-Je suis bien content de te revoir, ma chère petite... oui, bien content._

_-Moi également, Ducky. Je... vous remercie._

_Ducky se fendit d'un sourire si chaleureux qu'elle se sentit chavirer et, qu'à nouveau, ses yeux la brûlèrent. Résister. S'intéresser passionnément à cette barre chocolatée. L'absorber très lentement. La saveur suave du chocolat lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle qui avait toujours eu un estomac en acier trempé…_

_-Prends soin de toi, dit encore Ducky en lui pressant doucement l'épaule. _

_Puis il s'éloigna et elle s'aperçut alors que l'étage s'était quasiment vidé. Tony et Tim avaient disparu. Seuls restaient Gibbs, Abby et Leon Vance à l'autre extrémité de l'open-space, absorbés dans une conversation à mi-voix. La scientifique semblait très énervée et lui jetait de fréquents coups d'œil. Inutile de s'interroger longtemps sur les motifs de son excitation. Elle avait sans doute entrepris de convaincre ses interlocuteurs masculins de la nécessité absolue de prendre Ziva sous son aile, de la recueillir chez elle et de la couver comme un poussin malade. Telle était Abby. Mais tel n'était pas l'avis de Gibbs qui, à sa façon douce et parcimonieuse, lui exposait une à une les failles de ce joli plan. Abby grimaça, soupira, le gratifia d'une étreinte forcenée qui dut lui couper le souffle pendant trois bonnes minutes et accepta enfin d'abandonner la partie. Elle s'éloigna en compagnie de Vance qui semblait soudain passionné par ses interminables discours._

_Gibbs ramassa alors un sac de sport qui avait atterri à ses pieds comme par magie et s'approcha de Ziva._

_-Viens, dit-il._

_Elle jeta ce qui restait de sa barre chocolatée dans la poubelle et obéit sans poser de questions. Où qu'il l'emmène, ce serait bien. Ascenseur. Parking. Voiture. Ses jambes, à nouveau, faiblissaient. Elle avait beau rassembler ses souvenirs, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal de toute sa vie. Pas même l'été précédent quand elle avait été blessée dans un attentat au Maroc. _

_-Ça va aller, dit Gibbs comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées._

_-Ouais, marmonna-t-elle en se glissant sur le siège passager_

_Comment faisait-il pour deviner ce qui se passait dans la tête des autres, mystère. A vrai dire, elle s'en fichait éperdument. Il savait, c'était tout ce qui comptait, et il agissait en conséquence._

_Le trajet dura à peine quelques minutes malgré l'heure de pointe. Elle reconnut les bâtiments de la base navale et comprit que tout avait été arrangé bien avant leur arrivée. Gibbs avait prévenu Vance depuis l'avion qui, à son tour, avait contacté le SecNav.. En haut lieu, "on" l'hébergeait temporairement sur le site de la base. Rien à voir avec du cinq étoiles, mais après ce qu'elle avait connu au cours de ces dernières semaines, le studio le plus spartiate lui ferait l'effet d'un douillet cocon._

_Et il s'agissait bien d'un studio, minuscule mais fonctionnel. Douche comprise. Tandis qu'elle faisait le tour du propriétaire du regard, Gibbs laissa tomber sur le sol le sac de sport._

_-Abby t'a mis là-dedans des vêtements, des... euh... du linge, des affaires de toilette... des friandises..._

_Il fouilla dans ses poches, en sortit un téléphone et trois cents dollars en liquide qu'il posa sur un meuble._

_-Je t'appellerai, dit-il encore en se dirigeant vers la porte._

_Cette fois, Ziva ne chercha même pas à dissimuler son désarroi. Les larmes jaillirent d'un coup, de très loin. Violentes et paradoxalement silencieuses. Comment peut-on verser autant d'eau alors qu'on meurt de soif ? Ses jambes se dérobèrent. Elle tomba à genoux, le front contre le sol, les bras serrés contre sa poitrine, la respiration saccadée. Elle avait mal à en crever. A s'en fracasser le crâne sur le carrelage si elle en avait eu la force. Mais toute énergie l'avait désertée. A la place ne jaillissait, en mode liquide, que la somme torrentielle des colères, des frustrations, des doutes, des souffrances, accumulés depuis tant de mois et d'années. Elle aurait voulu hurler pour se libérer de ces chaînes qui la brisaient depuis bien trop longtemps, mais ses cris eux-mêmes restaient prisonniers. Muselés. Etouffés par le manque d'air._

_Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules. La redressèrent. La soulevèrent à demi quand ses jambes, à nouveau, la trahirent. La guidèrent à travers le studio. La contraignirent à s'allonger sur le lit étroit. Lui ôtèrent ses chaussures. Ecartèrent ses cheveux emmêlés de son visage dégoulinant. L'une d'elle caressa sa mâchoire avec la douceur d'une aile de papillon, puis la grosse veine qui courait le long de son cou et s'arrêta sur son omoplate sans s'y poser. Elle reprit souffle, lentement. Le flot de larmes s'amenuisa._

_-Repose-toi, dit Gibbs. Prends le temps._

_-Mal..._

_-Je sais._

_Bien sûr qu'il savait. Elle accepta enfin d'abandonner la partie. Son corps se relâcha.. La douleur qui la convulsait s'estompa graduellement, remplacée par un océan de fatigue. Juste dormir. Pendant des jours si c'était nécessaire. La main de Gibbs glissa de son épaule à ses paupières, lui cachant la lumière du jour, la préparant pour l'obscurité. Elle savait que quand elle se réveillerait, il serait parti. Qu'elle devrait se reconstruire d'abord seule. Se battre, encore, contre elle-même pour commencer. Elle l'acceptait, elle n'avait, de toute façon, jamais vécu autrement que dans une lutte permanente. Mais il serait toujours à proximité, toujours son point d'ancrage. Enfin rassurée, elle se laissa doucement emporter par le sommeil._

_

* * *

__Gibbs considéra longuement la jeune femme endormie, un sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres. Il restait bien des questions en suspens dont elle aurait à s'expliquer. Plus tard. Pour le moment, il était tout simplement heureux. Heureux de la voir enfin paisible. Et en vie._

_FIN _


End file.
